


Purple and White Flowers

by i_cant_writex



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: But also, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, and for good measure, lots of build up basically, slowburn, the first and last are the more prevalent ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_cant_writex/pseuds/i_cant_writex
Summary: When Morty once again fails to follow basic direction, they both end up in a situation neither would dare hope for. But maybe, it will help them unearth some hidden feelings . . .Well, if nothing else, at least they get some pretty bangin' sex out of the deal.--This is basically just cliche sex pollen with a decent amount of build up and some feeling-finding wind down at the end. (The sex is consensual and Morty's age is not specified so the underage tag is just in case)
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 23
Kudos: 310





	Purple and White Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly in a 4am haze during finals week so I hope this brings you all as much sanity and joy to read as it brought me to write.
> 
> Thank you sm to my beta and muse @bakugou !

“Listen very--Listen Morty, this is important shit I’m about to tell you,” Rick snapped, throwing a glance towards the boy buckled in beside him. They were approaching their destination, and while this adventure was really more of an errand, there was always the opportunity for something to go wrong when Rick and Morty were involved. 

“Jeez, Rick, I’m listening,” Morty replied, sitting up a little straighter in his seat. It was true he had been lightly dozing a bit; the soothing and familiar rattles and vibrations of the trusty spaceship, a vehicle he was more familiar with than more earth cars, had been lulling him into a half-asleep state. Combine that with the near-constant sleep deprivation he faced, it was no wonder he was less than focused. Tossing his head as if to clear the sleepy thoughts from his mind, he turned towards Rick attentively. 

Ignoring the boy beside him once again, now that he looked a little more present, Rick started again. “Listen Morty, we’re going to be in and out rreeal quick, as long as you don’t fuck this up.” Morty made a sound of indignation, which was promptly ignored. “All I -- EUURP -- need are these little -- these tiny little flowers, ok Morty? They’re purple, with a white center. Think you can handle -- think you can remember that?” Rick asked, mockery dripping from his tone. Morty rolled his eyes, not bothering to give Rick a response. Purple and white, purple and white. Of course he could remember that much. Rick always underestimated him, but thinking he couldn’t even remember two colors was a new low. 

Taking Morty’s silence and look of concentration as an affirmative to his mostly rhetorical question, Rick steered the ship down towards the planet quickly coming into sight. No matter how many times they did it, Morty never quite got used to the bumpy descent onto any planet with an atmosphere, the ship rattling until it felt like it would come apart from under him. Once again proving it’s worth though, the ship managed to stay together, slamming down onto a flat and sandy piece of land thanks to Rick’s less-than-gentle handling. 

Morty unbuckled his seatbelt as Rick unnecessarily announced their arrival. “Purple flowers, white center, Morty.” Rick reminded him one last time, shoving open the driver’s side door and exiting the ship with all the grace of a potato sack. “They should be in that field over -- all the way over there. Let’s get moving, keep this quick, you know?” He said idly, already walking towards the aforementioned area. Morty was hot on his heels, having exited the ship as Rick did. He was used to quickly following after the other, knowing that through malice or pure absentmindedness, Rick would not hesitate to leave him behind and get mad at him for it later.

They walked in companionable silence over towards the field. As they got closer, Morty began to realize this was perhaps not as easy a job as Rick had made it out to be. There were hundreds, if not thousands of flowers and other plants, stretching as far as the eye could see. There were traditional, almost earth-looking flowers, but there were also some swirling with colors and shapes he didn’t even have names for. Rick seemed unfazed by the challenge, foraging ahead and keeping his eyes down on the plants as he searched for the ones he needed. 

Morty was a bit more overwhelmed. He fanned out, away from where Rick was, hoping to be helpful by covering more ground. Afterall, why else would his grandfather have brought him here if not to help cover the area quicker? Setting out on his own personal mission to find the flower first, he tried to remind himself of what he was looking for. Purple and white, he repeated in his head. But, purple and white wasn’t as helpful a descriptor as he thought it would be. Stumbling onto a patch of flowers, he was dismayed to see there was every combination of purple and white imaginable. Some had streaks and swirls of one color or the other, some were solid with opposing centers, and some were just one color or the other. Not to mention the weird shapes and patterns the body of the plants themselves formed. 

Completely overwhelmed, and unable to recall the specific locations Rick told him the colors would be on the flower, Morty briefly considered calling Rick over and having the scientist help him find the right plant. This idea was quickly discarded. He didn’t want to bring Rick over on a possible wild goose chase and make the other lose his own spot in the field, or worse, he didn’t want to look incompetent, giving the scientist fuel for his fire of hurtful words. 

Determined to figure it out himself, Morty decide the best thing to do was grab as many flowers as he could. He knew Rick had mentioned the petals and the core being different colors, so he focused on flowers with that feature. Gathering an armful of diverse plants, he finally looked around to see where Rick had gone. He saw the scientist across the field, squatting down and studying something. Worried that his grandfather had found what he was looking for, and the flowers Morty himself was holding would soon be useless, he set off with a quick pace towards Rick. He paid no mind to the flowers he was wading through, disregarding the pollen that stuck to his legs and shed onto his bare arms too, blaming the flowers he hugged against his chest as he tried to take the fastest route to his grandfather.

Finally stumbling over to where Rick was, Morty smiled as the elder turned towards him, examining the flowers Morty held before the boy could say a word. Morty felt nervous energy thrum through his body, unsure if Rick was going to scold him or offer a rare instance of praise. His nerves only worsened, smile faltering, as Rick rose from his crouch, brow furrowed, and most concerningly, mouth silent as he took a step towards Morty. He peered at the plants, and then at the pollen covering Morty nearly head to toe, and then back at the plants, before finally making a comment. 

“Morty, what the fu--EUURP-- fuck are you holding.” Rick snapped, still staring down the plants as if they had personally offended him. Morty felt his stomach sink as he realized that maybe he hadn’t grabbed the right flowers after all. Not wanting to cower under Rick’s harsh glare, or prove him right about Morty’s memory, Morty stood his ground, looking defiantly, if not a bit nervously, up at Rick. 

“You said -- you said get the purple and white flowers. These are purple and white flowers. There was a whole -- a whole entire patch of them over -- back there.” Morty said, gesturing with a slight turn of his body towards where he had been. 

Rick looked at him with an expression that clearly conveyed ‘I knew you were stupid, but you’re really that stupid, huh?’ loud and clear. Morty returned the glare was an annoyed look of his own, still not understanding what he did wrong. 

“You dumbass idiot, I said purple flower, white center. How hard -- how hard is it to remember that? Details matter, Morty, they aren’t just for shits and fucking giggles.” Upon seeing Morty’s continued look of confusion, Rick fully snapped. “If you want to just wander -- just go into any old alien field and grab whatever strikes your fucking fancy, go right ahead, but don’t expect me to always clean up your messes! You managed to grab an armful of Cesteranion. Strongest fucking aphrodisiac this side of B-158-XC. Congratulations Morty, you really did it -- really fucked it up this time. Some sidekick you are.”

As Rick ranted, Morty looked down at the flowers he was holding. He saw a few actually were the right ones, but most of them didn’t meet the correct description. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but refused to let them fall, as Rick continued to berate him. Maybe it was his exhaustion making him more sensitive, but he really was just trying to help out, and this is where is got him. Rick was right, he really was a worthless companion if he couldn’t even remember two basic descriptions.

Rick saw Morty frantically blink back tears, and slowed his rant, rolling his eyes at the display. It wouldn’t be nearly the first time he made Morty cry, and normally he would have no qualms with continuing until the boy really felt bad, but he had a mess to clean up, and after getting some yelling out of his system, he was more than ready to get out of this field without any more drama. Plus, he was quickly remembering that, though it was slow onset, the pollen coating Morty from head to toe was going to embed itself into Morty’s mind soon enough, and Rick did not want to be stuck alone on an alien planet with the boy when that did happen. He was easily described as callous, even cruel depending on who you asked, but he didn’t want to be responsible for dealing with Morty’s subsequent trauma if Rick was the only breathing thing around when the drug really got into his system. 

He happened to know a decent bit about this aphrodisiac, and while it was one that made the victim favor someone they already had a connection with, at the end of the day, it wasn’t picky as long as it got to transfer to someone else, somewhere else. The only upside was that it really just lowered the victim's inhibitions quite a bit. At least he didn’t have to deal with some sci-fi mind-takeover type situation. Rick was not in the mood to deal with a mindlessly horny teenager, much less his grandson acting like a mindlessly horny teenager. 

Sighing, Rick dragged a hand down his face as he thought about how to proceed. “First thing’s first, drop the fucking sex flowers Morty.” He demanded, noticing that the boy had only intensified his death grip on the plants as Rick berated him. Morty did as he was told, almost on instinct, dropping his arms to his sides and letting the flowers fall to the ground. “Am -- am I going to be ok, Rick?” Morty asked, the reality of being covered in alien pollen from a ‘sex flower’, as Rick so eloquently put it, starting to sink in and get his anxious mind working.

“Yes, Morty, you’ll be fine, if you can listen to directions for -- for once in your life.” Rick snapped, sighing again as the harsh tone made Morty flinch and tear up again. The flowers must already be getting into his system, messing with his hormones and causing him to be even more of a sensitive bitch that normal, Rick realized. Making at least some effort to gentle his tone, he said, “Relax kid, go stand next to the ship and we’ll get this pollen off of you.” Sniffling, Morty did as he was told, wandering morosely back towards the parked ship, Rick following behind him and being careful not to get too close. He didn’t want to chance getting any of the drug on himself.

Back at the ship, Rick skirted around Morty and threw open an external panel, rummaging through it as he barked orders. At first, Morty was confused about who Rick was talking to, but then he remembered the ship ran on voice commands. Sadly, he came to the conclusion that even Rick’s spaceship was better at following directions than him. Determined to at least be better now, he stood still as he was scanned and sprayed by all sorts of tubes and hoses that seemed to sprout from the ship. Logically, it seemed impossible that all of those things had fit inside the small space, but Morty knew nothing was impossible for Rick. Finally, the hoses and tubes retracted back to their too-small panels, and Morty was left clean of pollen, but feeling far warmer than he felt before. Turning his head to see what Rick was messing with, he swayed a bit as even that small movement left him dizzy. He supposed these were the side-effects Rick had alluded to when he referred to the ‘mess’ he was going to have to deal with. 

Rick seemed to sense the attention on him as Morty looked over. Despite glancing towards the boy to confirm his suspicions, Rick did not offer anything else in the ways of acknowledgement. Finally, Morty broke the silence. 

“Uh, what -- what should I do now, Rick? I uh, I don’t feel so good.” Morty asked, nervously rubbing his arm. 

Rick snorted like the answer was obvious. “Take your clothes off, Morty, clearly.” He said, as casually as someone might discuss the weather.

“W-w-what the fuck, Rick? W-what -- what do you mean just take -- take…” Morty sputtered in shock, unable to even repeat the sentence. Sure, they had seen each other naked before, and Rick was family, so it really shouldn’t have been weird, but the greater context of the sex flowers added a layer of concern. Plus, Morty just couldn’t keep his mind from going to a place it absolutely should not be going. Sure, he had an unusual attachment to his grandfather, but who wouldn’t after nearly dying together so many times? It didn’t mean anything weird, he was perfectly normal. Well, as normal as one could be after exploring the galaxy with a galactic terrorist. The point was, he did not harbor any weird thoughts or feelings towards his grandfather, and even if he did, they were pushed very far back in his mind and definitely not something that kept him up at night.

Ignorant to Morty’s internal crisis, Rick finally looked up from what he was messing with. “Don’t be fucking weird you little -- little creep, my ship did a good job getting rid of any alien bacteria from your skin, but you should still -- EUURP -- take off the clothes that you got covered in pollen, obviously. No need to make it -- make things weird.” Rick responded, sounding almost annoyed at having to explain the obvious again. 

Morty blushed brightly, cursing his mind for going to a very different place. Of course Rick just wanted to avoid spreading the pollen, there was nothing weird going on here. Nothing to see here, just trying to avoid spreading a biohazard. Morty tried to hide his embarrassment, and subsequently avoid any questions about his weird behavior, by yanking his shirt over his head with more force than was strictly necessary. He threw the shirt to the side, slowing down as he unbuttoned his jeans. Looking over at Rick again, and seeing the older man back to being hard at work on whatever was in his hands, and not looking at all towards Morty, the younger awkwardly stripped out of his jeans too. 

Morty was left standing in his underwear, feeling extremely exposed for being on such a (presumably) empty planet. He couldn’t deny that it was kind of nice to be free of the restriction of his clothes, as his body temperature seemed to be mounting even as he stood still. But alongside the heat brought on by the flowers, there was a sharp flush of shame rising to his cheeks. He knew he was making the situation far weirder than it needed to be, but he suddenly couldn’t keep his previously long-withheld thoughts at bay. Watching Rick work diligently, his long, capable fingers moving quickly across the parts in front of him, Morty found himself absentmindedly wishing he was whatever machine the scientist was focusing so intently on. 

Realizing his thoughts, Morty shook his head instinctively, as if that motion would clear the terrible, wrong thoughts from his head. Despite desperately trying to blame these feelings on the drug in his system, the excuse fell short even in his head. He might be able to convince someone else that the flowers were to blame, but he knew deep down that these thoughts were far from new. They were just finally coming to the surface, clearer than ever before.

Meanwhile, Rick finally seemed to finish working on the tool he had been fiddling with. Turning towards Morty, gadget in hand, he rolled his eyes when he saw the younger was still standing around in his underwear. “I said take -- take your clothes off, Morty, not get just partially -- halfway there.” Rick said, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Ah jeez, Rick, isn’t this good enough? My -- this was under my jeans, you know, it’s not like any pollen got on it.” Morty replied, self-consciously covering his torso with his arms in a sort of self-hug. 

Rick just rolled his eyes. “No, Morty, that isn’t good enough. You think -- you figure that this alien pollen, whose only job in life is to -- EUURP -- get onto skin, isn’t going to be able to figure out -- isn’t going to be able to get through your jeans?”

Morty seemed to shrink in on himself, a combination of embarrassment from being both talked down to and practically naked at the same time making him feel even smaller than he already was. “I guess -- I guess that makes s-sense.” He stuttered out, still making no move to undress further. 

It took Rick staring at him expectantly, practically burrowing through him with his glare, to get Morty moving.

“Can you like -- can you at least turn around or -- or something?” Morty snapped, a flush once again creeping up his neck to his cheeks. 

Rick rolled his eyes again, nearly giving himself a headache with the intensity of the action. Still, he turned his back, taking a swig from his flask to occupy himself. As he heard the sound of fabric against skin behind him, Rick had to use his self control to stay facing away, staring blankly into the pinkish sky. He knew he was a fucked up guy, with less morals than pretty much anyone else he could think of, but the feeling that welled up in his chest when he first looked over at an embarrassed, fidgeting Morty, dressed in nothing but underwear, was a bit much even for him. Sure, it was hardly the first time he had less than appropriate thoughts towards his grandson, but as always, he did his best to quickly bury them in the back part of his mind, usually under a good glug of alcohol for good measure. 

A soft “Uhm…” from behind him seemed to be his cue to turn back around, thankful for an excuse to stop worrying pointlessly about the morality of his thoughts. Trying to keep his gaze clinical and distant, and his movements casual, Rick gave Morty a once-over, pleased to see he had really gotten rid of any possible pollen-infested clothing. Morty was posed awkwardly, hands and arms desperately trying to cover as much of his body as he could. All possible ulterior motives aside, Rick really did not want this stuff tracked into his ship, or worse, spread onto him. Pointing the new gadget still in his hand at Morty, he pulled the trigger, spraying a foggy mist towards the boy. Before Morty could even begin his usual sputtering and explanation-demanding, Rick explained. 

“Relax, Moorrty, this is just going to get the last -- any last bits of pollen off of you.” He said, already turning back towards the ship and tossing the machine into a still-open compartment, done with it for now. Rick slammed the panel closed, pointedly ignoring the bag inside clearly labeled “Morty - change of clothes”. It was more of an instinctive choice than any kind of thought out plan, but a fleeting thought crossed Rick’s mind that it might be kind of interesting to see where this goes. Moving back towards Morty, who was almost swaying where he stood at this point, slow onset pollen starting to speed up it’s attack on his system, Rick decided to play the role of a good grandfather, if you ignore his choice to not offer Morty the clothes kept in the ship for just such occasions.

Shrugging off his lab coat, Rick tossed the item at Morty, who had a moment of panic as he had to quickly decide if he wanted to catch the cloth, or save his modesty. Quickly settling for an awkward combination of the two options, Morty left a hand covering himself, attempting to use the other to catch the coat. It was...half a success. He managed to grab onto the fabric, but he was so unsteady on his feet that he practically fell over in his efforts. Rebalancing himself, Morty blushed even brighter as he tried to ignore Rick’s unwavering staring, shrugging the lab coat on while still trying to use the fabric and his hands to cover himself during the process. He got decently tangled, but managed to get the lab coat on, pulling it tight around his frame. The fabric brushed his ankles, even though it usually fell knee height on Rick, just reinforcing to Morty the size difference between them, and adding to his current hormonal feelings of inferiority. 

Rick watched Morty’s pointless fumbling with a healthy amount of amusement. Taking the opportunity to shamelessly stare, he couldn’t help but admire the thin frame before him. Throwing back another swig from his flask, he internally fought with himself. The last shreds of decency within him reminded him that this was his grandson he was staring down like a piece of meat, still basically a kid compared to Rick’s old age, and looking towards Rick for guidance. It would be wrong to take advantage of the situation. The other, slightly louder part of his mind reminded him that he was Rick fucking Sanchez, and he was never one to deny himself anything, regardless of the moral consequence. After all, this would be the perfect excuse of a situation to get this apparent little crush out of his system. 

Ignorant to his grandfather’s inner debate, Morty couldn’t help but shiver a little as the smell of Rick’s lab coat enveloped him. Gathering the fabric up towards his face as discreetly as he could, he inhaled deeply, almost overwhelmed by the wave of comfort the scent carried with it. It was like being wrapped in one of Rick’s rare hugs, and he couldn’t get enough. He was practically drowning in his imagination, coming up with all sorts of unlikely scenarios that just amplified his crush until he couldn’t ignore the idea any longer. 

Unfortunately, the familiar scent also had a bit of a side effect. The drug in his system, mostly dormant until that point, took the blast of comfort-chemicals Morty’s brain just released as a cue to get serious itself. After all, their host must be near an ideal match, or at least someone slightly compatible, and this was the perfect chance to spread the pollen that was, in theory, still on the outside of the host. What had previously been a growing warmth quickly became an unbearable heat spreading all over Morty’s body. The dizziness and lack of balance Morty had noticed amplified too, turning every little motion into a world-rocking event.

“Uh, Rick, I-I really don’t feel -- feel so good.” Morty panted, nearly bowled over by his suddenly rising symptoms. He didn’t see Rick’s smirk though the haze in his vision, but he could at least see the other approaching, in the sense of vague shapes. The drug rushed through his system, seeming to almost punish him with the intensity of the feelings it caused. 

Morty felt more than saw strong, wiry arms scoop him up. Immediately, the rushing in his ears and the blur across his vision faded, body temperature still warm, but regulating, as he curled into the welcome feeling of a solid chest against him. The drug in his system seemed content to back off, as long as he was making contact with what it probably assumed was his partner, or at least a body to spread the pollen to. As he slowly tuned back in to the outside world, he registered Rick murmuring quietly to him, his tone gentle in a way it rarely was. Mind still half blown-out from the rush he just experienced, Morty was content to sit back and enjoy the rare tender moment. He didn’t have the energy or thought process to protest being held like a child, or question what this must look like from an outside perspective. It didn’t even cross his mind to consider Rick having any type of ulterior motive for being so uncharacteristically gentle with him.

Rick saw Morty really start to sway after he managed to wrestle himself into the lab coat, calling out to Rick and near-frantically gripping the fabric draped over his frame. Taking a second to analyze the situation, Rick quickly realized that the drug in Morty’s system must be responding to the comfort of being wrapped in a familiar scent. To know it was him who triggered this sudden change was more than a little bit of an ego boost. Perhaps his dirty little crush wasn’t so one-sided after all. If that was the case, this was really going to be fun. 

Walking briskly over to the boy before he could collapse, Rick didn’t bother with words, opting instead to just pick Morty up and carry him back to the ship. If Morty could hardly stand, there was no way in hell he would be able to walk even the short distance to their waiting vehicle, and Rick was all for being efficient. As soon as Morty was off his own two feet, he was leaning unabashedly into Rick, his previously panicked expression smoothing out into a calmer face. Rick felt his ego do another backflip, inflating again as he was reminded just how central he was to Morty’s world. And if his growing suspicion about Morty’s feelings were right, he really was going to end up being the kid’s beginning, middle, and end. A long-forgotten part of himself tried to feel bad about it, about ruining Morty so completely that he managed to forget just how bad a person Rick was, but that small objection was quickly suppressed by his growing need to encompass every square inch of Morty’s mind and life. 

The thought of having such complete ownership over the boy in his arms was a tantalizing one. The bright mood Rick found himself in left him muttering sweet nothings to Morty, only brightening further when the younger just snuggled closer to his chest. He could get used to this, but he strictly reminded himself that Morty was just dependent on him right now because of the drug; it would probably take a bit more work to get past his annoying social norm barriers on any other occasion. Even if the boy did harbor the feelings Rick suspected he did, he was really talented at denying himself things because of his planetary mindset. But that was an issue to be dealt with, well, later. Now, he had a content, drugged up little thing in his arms, and he hadn’t really gotten this far when considering how to deal with the situation. 

At first he was just going to drop the kid on some sex planet, let him get it out of his system, but now, after seeing Morty so vulnerable and dependent, not to mention completely blown away by something as simple as being wrapped in Rick’s lab coat, he was feeling far more possessive. Deciding that the first step, regardless of the plan, was to get them both in the air and far away from prying eyes of any possible civilization, Rick gently deposited Morty into the passenger side of the ship, carefully buckling him in. As soon as he put the boy down and took away bodily contact, Morty went from content to panicked once again. He sat bolt-upright, desperately looking around to figure out where Rick went. With sharp eyes he watched the scientist quickly shut the passenger door and walk around the front to the driver’s side. Sliding naturally behind the wheel, Rick couldn’t help but be amused by Morty. The boy seemed frantic to be touched again, but also overwhelmed by being trapped in a small space that literally reeked of Rick. Every single bolt of this machine had passed through Rick’s hands, and that thought alone was nearly enough to send Morty’s drugged up mind into a state of pure bliss.

Morty couldn’t make heads or tails of his scrambled thoughts. As soon as he lost contact with Rick, he was desperate to gain it back. He suddenly felt like he was boiling over again, making himself dizzy to the point of feeling sick as he whipped his head around looking where Rick had gone. Finally catching sight of him, Morty watched with suddenly laser-focused vision as the elder walked around the front of the ship and got in. At least near the source of his comfort again, Morty’s mind slowed down slightly, and he was able to focus on secondary things. Like how surrounded he was by all things Rick. Not only did he still have the lab coat, warmed by his own body heat, wrapped tightly around his body, but the seat he was on, the very air he was breathing - all of it screamed Rick. The realization had him practically fainting, senses heightened and mind connecting dots he had never allowed it to connect before. 

Morty was nearly completely out of it as Rick steered the ship straight up, blasting out of the plant planet’s atmosphere and orbit, keeping a constant peripheral gaze on Morty beside him. He would try and tell himself it was because he was worried about the boy’s condition, but he knew it was really because he loved seeing him nearly passed out in overwhelmed pleasure, all thanks to him. Morty hardly noticed the ship’s movement, floating serenely through his own mind, wrapped comfortably in a bubble of Rick, Rick, Rick. 

Rick manually steered the ship in silence until the planet they had just left was nothing but a swirling pink tennis ball behind them. Once they were that far out, finally truly alone in the depths of space, Rick set the ship to hover on auto, finally turning his full attention to Morty. Rick briefly reflected on the difference a mere few earth hours makes, comparing the blissed-out Morty he saw before him now to the sleepy boy that had accompanied him to the planet. He couldn’t have predicted the trip would end like this, but he couldn’t say he was dissatisfied, either. Worst case scenario, he could just wipe Morty’s memory and pretend none of this ever happened. But based on how the boy was acting and reacting to the drug in his system, Rick felt like that wouldn’t be necessary. After all, it was his scent that bumped the drug from mostly dormant to extremely active.

Rick laid an uncharacteristically gentle hand on Morty’s arm in an attempt to rouse the boy from the inattentive state he was in. It worked almost too well, Morty immediately jumping to alert at the first sign of contact against him. 

“Rick--!” Morty gasped, hand coming across his body to smack on top of the one Rick had resting on his arm, as if afraid the offered hand would be withdrawn. The tiny bit of skin-against-skin contact between their hands left Morty craving more. It was a craving unlike anything he had felt before in his life, and he briefly wondered if this is what it feels like to be an addict. He could easily find himself addicted to the unusually gentle, comfortable atmosphere Rick was offering him. 

Unable to control his brain-to-mouth filter in his desperation, Morty couldn’t help but exclaim what was on his mind. “Rick, I wan -- need you so b-bad, I just want you to please keep touching me, everything -- everything hurts when you stop so please can you -- can I please --” Morty couldn’t form the words to express what he wanted to say, and the frustration was clear across his face. 

Rick got the gist, a wolfish smile spreading across his face. Playing innocent, he hummed. “I don’t know, baby, I can’t really hear -- can’t really understand you from all the way over there.” He saw Morty’s look of frustrated desperation deepen, so Rick continued quickly. “Why don’t you -- why don’t you come over here and try again, huh?” He said, false sweetness dripping from his tone as he patted his lap. 

Not really having the brain capacity to look past the surface of the offer, Morty nearly catapulted himself across the small ship, all gangly limbs and fluttering white as he tried to situate himself on Rick’s lap as fast as was humanly possible. It was almost as if Morty thought the offer would be retracted if he didn’t move quickly enough, turning into another cruel joke at his expense. 

Settling on Rick’s lap, facing the scientist so Morty could press his face into the space where Rick’s shoulder met his collar bone, and pressing own torso up against Rick’s chest, Morty felt the burning fire within him calm more than it had yet. The lab coat still wrapped around his body spoke to his Morty-esc self-consciousness, but the rest of his posture was fully outside of his normal behaviors, besides maybe what he saw in his dreams. 

Rick smiled, a private, hungry sort of smile over Morty’s head as the boy pressed as close as he could get to the elder. Letting one hand settle gently on the back of Morty’s head, entangling itself in the curls there, Rick placed his other hand low, resting casually on the small of Morty’s back. Morty just fit so nicely up against him, the perfect little size to be completely enveloped by Rick’s longer frame, should the scientist so choose. Rick contemplated how, given another situation, he wouldn’t mind staying like this for awhile. But, he couldn’t forget the drug pumping through Morty’s system. This sort-of platonic closeness would hold any symptoms at bay for a moment, but from what Rick remembered of his research, it wouldn’t last long. It seemed Morty was already starting to notice this, squirming against Rick’s frame as he tried to resettle and find the comfort he just had a glimpse of. 

Deciding that it was time to figure out the rest of his plan, Rick used the hand tangled in Morty’s hair to pull the boy’s head back, the tug sharp enough to demand attention as Morty reluctantly allowed his head to be pulled away from where it had been buried. Rick was pleased to see Morty’s eyes were momentarily mostly clear, the contact apparently being enough to clear his mind for at least a second.

“Listen to me -- listen carefully, Morty.” Rick demanded, not missing how similar his wording was to the start of this whole mess. He hoped this time, Morty actually listened carefully, because as always, it would result in a lot less mess to be cleaned up. “I’m a pretty bad -- I’m a pretty fucked up person, and I certainly don’t have any kind of -- the moral code to deal with this situation responsibly with all the signals you’re sending me here. But there is one thing I’m not, and that’s a fucking rapist. So I need you to -- this is your out, ok? I sure as -- sure as hell don’t mind taking advantage of this situation, so ignore that stupid flower drug for one -- for a second and really decide if this is how you want this to go down.” Rick demanded, staring sharply into Morty’s eyes and watching the gears turn inside his head. Rick watched as it clicked what he was offering, watched Morty realize what Rick was implying, and best of all, watched Morty’s face as he decided to say ‘fuck it’ and lean in to his real desires. 

“Rick, I just -- I don’t know how to say it but I’ve -- I’ve always kinda just -- well, I mean, you --” Morty stumbled over his words as he tried to articulate something he never thought he would have to say. Fantasies and forbidden late-night dreams don’t exactly include the more logistical parts of this kind of thing, after all. “I’ve always liked you, ok?” Morty finally exclaimed, body taunt from the effort the words took. “Not just liked you like -- like a grandkid or anything, but liked you like -- like you are the center of my universe. I can’t -- you’re always in my head and I’ve been so scared to even think about it because I was sure you would h-h-hate me!” Morty said, voice shaking with emotion as he forced out his confession. 

Rick listened with a passive facade as Morty spilled his true thoughts. Drugged or not, the flower in his system wasn’t making him so desperate he would make up all that. The drug was strong, but it just didn’t work like that. Inhibitions-lowering, yeah, but not mindless-lie-creating. Internally, Rick was nearly bursting over with excitement. He had long since decided he might as well lean into the taboo of it all, because, since when did he care about something as simple as earth’s idea of rules? If he was honest with himself, he knew he was really holding back all this time because he didn’t want to lose his trusty side-kick to a poorly-made advance. But now knowing Morty’s feelings, well -- there was no more need to hold back. 

“There you go, sweetheart, doesn’t it feel good to tell the truth after all this time?” Rick cooed, unable to contain his grin that showed a little too much teeth as he ran a soothing hand up and down Morty’s back. The younger nodded weakly, limited by the other hand still tangled in his hair. “I could never hate you.” Rick continued, just about eating up how vulnerable Morty looked when the boy shyly met his eye. “How about a kiss for my good, sweet, boy.” Rick asked, tone dropping low, almost to a growl. He saw the immediate effect that had on Morty, the younger blushing sweetly, and hardly able to contain his frantic nod. Morty had probably heard more kind words or tones from Rick in the past hour than he had in the past three months, and he was pretty sure if he didn’t get more of it he would die. The fire from before was quickly rekindled inside him, though this time he couldn’t tell if it was from the drug or the praise that seemed to be dripping from Rick’s tongue.

Not satisfied with Rick’s pause to take in his expressions, Morty started to whine, “Rick, plea-!” only to be cut off by a chapped pair of lips meeting his own. Startled, Morty’s eyes popped even wider open, and he froze against the kiss, not sure how to respond. But after a second, he quickly started to copy Rick’s subtle movements, letting his eyes drift shut as he gripped Rick’s light-blue top for dear life. Rick pulled back from the chaste kiss long enough to give Morty a breath, and then was right back on him. Morty was more prepared this time, even feeling like he was a rather fast learner for this whole kissing thing. That’s when Rick’s tongue slid against Morty’s bottom lip, and his brain short-circuited. 

Eagerly allowing Rick to probe deeper, Morty clumsily tried to reciprocate the movements. After what felt like far too short a time, Morty had to pull back, just a little, to get a breath. Rick couldn’t help but chuckle as the boy panted for air, showing his inexperience. As soon as it seemed like Morty had his breath back, their mouths were back together, Morty feeling a little more confident with his movements this time. But he was still unable to figure out how to multitask enough to breath through his nose at the same time as everything else, resulting in him having to again pull away searching for air. 

Rick just smirked, happy he was able to make Morty breathless in the most literal sense. Morty clearly felt differently about the matter, frustration splashing across his face as he contemplated his shortcomings. “S-s-sorry Rick, I just can’t figure out--!” Morty started to explain sadly, until he was abruptly cut off by another deep kiss. Focusing all his attention on breathing correctly, Morty at first found himself not only struggling, but also short on air. But a firm hand against the back of his head wouldn’t let him pull away far enough to get a breath. It turns out that was just the kind of pressure he needed, though, because right as he thought he was going to pass out, he managed to draw a large breath in through his nose. As if the mental damn broke, Morty suddenly found himself multitasking like a pro, proudly taking in air as he became more engaged again with Rick’s tongue. Sensing success, Rick finally allowed the boy to pull back when he tried to do so.

“Practice makes perfect,” was all the explanation Rick offered for nearly suffocating Morty in a kiss.

Morty couldn’t find it within himself to be annoyed, too punch-drunk on the kisses. As for Rick, he was deeply enjoying the sight of Morty’s kiss-swollen lips and reflexively teary eyes, not to mention his beyond happy expression. He was sure part of it was the sex flower drugs still in his system, because a normal Morty would be a little more anxious about his inexperience, not to mention a little more pissed at Rick for the rough handling. But in that way, it was almost good the drug allowed Morty to let loose a little, and not be a little ball of nerves like he normally was.

Pulling Morty into one more kiss, Rick smiled against his lips. He could really get used to this. The smile only got more pronounced as he felt Morty timidly roll his hips down, hands still fisted in Rick’s sweater, testing the waters almost subconsciously as he was devoured in a deep kiss. Completely one to encourage this sort of behavior, Rick pulled back from their sloppy making out, making sure to catch Morty’s eye as he moved his hands from where they were down to Morty’s hips. He dug his fingers in to the soft flesh there, making sure Morty could really feel his grip, as he dragged Morty’s hips back down in a slow grind, letting the protection of his lab coat flutter to the side as he directed Morty’s motions. Morty folded forward, unable to meet Rick’s burning gaze as he buried his face back in the crook of Rick’s neck. His newly exposed dick dragged against Rick’s still clothed thigh, offering delicious friction. He allowed the other to continue guiding him, pulling him down and lifting him up with a slow rhythm that was just shy of satisfying. 

Finally breaking, Morty whined, teething at Rick’s neck as he tried to pick up the pace and move faster than Rick’s slow guidance would allow. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t break Rick’s strong hold. A dark chuckle in his ear made him shiver, drawing another, higher-pitched whine from the back of Morty’s throat.

“Oh, do you want something, baby? Is this -- is what I’m doing not good enough for you?” Rick asked, his tone teasing. 

Morty nodded against his hiding spot, too embarrassed to meet Rick’s eye as he mumbled something between their bodies. 

“What was that sweetheart?” Rick asked, “I can’t hear you when -- if you don’t look at me.”

Morty slowly raised his head, cheeks scarlet but not willing to give up after all this. “I said uh -- well, really just -- IWantYouToFuckMe.” He admitted, all in one breath. Morty secretly thanked the flower courage within him, because if it nearly killed him to say that kind of thing out loud in these conditions, there was no way it would have ever gotten past his lips in any others. Then again, most of this wouldn’t be happening given other conditions, so he was almost glad for his flower mixup, now that he wasn’t burning with shame and hurting with lust.

Rick was almost taken aback by Morty’s uncharacteristic brashness, before he also remembered the context for the situation. He quickly let his startled face relax back into smooth control, pressing forward and nipping at Morty’s neck with a smile.

“Fuck you, Moorty? I suppose -- I guess I can handle that…but drugged or not, I’m still going to take my time taking you apart.” Rick said, mock pondering in his casual tone, as if what he just said was nothing out of the ordinary. He just ate up Morty’s nervous fidgeting in response, as if he hadn’t just been grinding against Rick’s thigh all-but naked. “How about we go -- we move somewhere better than the driver’s seat, though.” Rick added as an afterthought, already lifting Morty and standing with an ease that did not match his age before the boy could get a word in.

Morty squealed and clung tightly to Rick, already forgetting his nerves with a little help from the drug in his system. All he could think about was how his most nerve-wrecking fantasies were finally becoming a reality, and in a way far better than he had ever dared hope. He wanted to be the center of Rick’s attention, and be the only one to receive his gentle looks and pet names. It seemed like he was well on his way to getting there, feverish skin pressed tightly against Rick’s still clothed form as the elder kicked at some panels, triggering a bed of sorts to pop out of hiding. It was a space not meant for comfort so much as practicality; Morty had taken more than one nap on it after a long adventure. Still, it was better than the front seat, that much was true. Besides, Morty was really too turned on to care where they did this, as long as he could get his skin against Rick’s as soon as possible. 

The elder was frankly in a similar state, tossing Morty down against the cot rather carelessly, making a deep sound of appreciation as the boy ended up splayed out, still wearing Rick’s lab coat, though now the fabric was spread out under him to either side and not providing much modesty at all. It was a good look if Rick did say so himself, but it was missing a little something.

Joining Morty on the bed, Rick took advantage of the lack of space to crowd the boy, kneeling over him and pressing his forearms on either side of Morty’s head to support his weight. Rick leaned close, capturing Morty in a brief, but deep, kiss. Leaving him breathless, Rick moved on, down Morty’s neck, sucking and biting the entire way until the previously pale skin was nothing but a pattern of bruises, all to a chorus of gasps and moans from above him. Smiling against Morty’s chest as he kept sliding down, Rick made sure to mark every inch of what was now his, feeling particularly satisfied whenever he nipped hard enough to earn a yelp. Hands flew down to fist in his already messy hair, and Rick allowed it, but refused to let those hands guide him. He was on a mission and he wouldn’t let Morty deter him. Reaching Morty’s pelvis, he smirked as he skipped the parts Morty wanted attention on the most, earning a tug to his hair that he met with a particularly hard nip to Morty’s hip. Instead, Rick moved on to his thighs, marking them too until they were just as ruined as the rest of his boy. At that point, Morty was a shaking, whimpering mess, desperately begging for attention where he was previously denied it in short little whines and pleas. 

Rising back up to meet Morty with another kiss, the younger’s hands fell from Rick’s hair to loosely grab at his shoulders. As soon as Rick pulled back, admiring Morty’s cute expression as he allowed the boy air, Morty’s hands were lower, tugging at the hem of Rick’s sweater. Rick gave in with a small laugh, sitting up onto his knees to tug the material over his head in one smooth movement. Morty couldn’t help but stare at the toned torso that was exposed to him, a hand timidly reaching up to feel for himself the hard, wiry muscle just under the skin. Rick allowed him to indulge for a moment, before leaning back down, face right beside Morty’s ear. “Like what you see, sweetheart?” Rick asked, so close Morty could feel the rumble of the words against his chest. 

Morty could only nod, hips jerking up to meet Rick’s instinctively as a soft moan escaped him. He saw Rick’s eyes flash, a dangerous expression crossing his face before setting back into an expression of hunger as he stared down at Morty under him. Morty had never felt more like a rabbit thrown to the wolves, which was saying a lot considering the situations he regularly found himself in. Still, he couldn’t help but repeat the motion, jerking up again to meet Rick’s own hard cock through far too many layers. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game there, sweetie.” Rick warned, voice hardly more than a growl, pupils blown wide with arousal. Morty took that as a challenge, reaching between them to paw at Rick’s belt blindly. He was never one for self-preservation, and he was honestly so turned on it hurt. He was ready to move things along.

Sitting back on his knees, never breaking eye contact, Rick undid his belt, whipping it through the loops of his pants and tossing it aside just as smoothly as he discarded his top. Undoing the button and yanking the zipper down, Rick paused, leaning forward again to steal another kiss from the wide-eyed and hopelessly aroused boy under him. Nipping at Morty’s bottom lip as he pulled away for good measure, Rick shoved his pants down, pulling them off his legs and throwing them to the side to join the rest of his clothes on the floor. Boxers left untouched for now, Rick resumed his earlier position, smiling a little too softly as Morty reached up to pull him down into a new round of kisses. 

“Rick, can you just -- can we please --” Morty panted between kisses, unable to get a full sentence out. Pulling back just out of Rick’s persistant reach, Morty pleaded, “Please just t-t-touch me!” 

“Is that not what -- what I’m doing, baby?” Rick teased, emphasize his point by reaching down between them and using one of his hands to pull Morty’s hips up to meet his, now separated by only one layer of fabric. Morty tossed his head back into the cot and moaned, even that small bit of friction feeling overwhelming to his neglected cock. 

“M-m-more, I want -- I need more, Rick, please!” Morty begged, coherent thought long gone, his only focus getting an orgasm. 

Deciding to be indulgent, and really just unable to say no to the teary and pleading eyes Morty turned his way, Rick dropped the grip he had on Morty’s hip and slid that hand inwards to gently brush Morty’s twitching cock. The contact was hardly anything, but it still set off fireworks behind Morty’s squeezed-shut eyelids, his whole body shivering and immediately trying to press into the feeling of Rick’s experienced hand. 

Rick loved the effect he had on the boy below him, despite not having done much yet. The newly discovered possessive beast inside him was rearing its head, growling that this was not going to be a one-time thing, not after seeing Morty’s delectable reactions. Nobody else but Rick deserved to see him like this -- to make him whimper with a skilled touch or a well timed movement. 

Desperate to drag more beautiful reactions out of him, Rick made firmer contact with Morty’s weeping dick, feeling the organ twitch against his grip as he pressed the flat of his palm down and encouraged Morty’s jerky little movements as the boy ground against his hand. 

“That’s -- that’s it, baby. Make yourself feel good, yeah?” Rick cooed, sweet tone contracted by the hungry expression on his face as he analyzed Morty’s face, trying to embed the expression into his memory. His gaze was so intense, Morty had to squeeze his eyes shut again, feeling far too exposed under Rick’s sharp eye. 

“Rick--!” Morty gasped out, completely unashamed as he sought his own pleasure, grinding against Rick’s offered hand with a near-frantic passion. “I-I -- I’m so c-close, please don’t st -- keep go--!” He whimpered, movements becoming short and choppy as he was overwhelmed with the feeling of needing just a little more to push him over the edge. 

Rick smirked, offering Morty a little more pressure as the boy made the sweetest sounds. Leaning forward until his mouth was right beside Morty’s ear, he growled, “That’s right baby, cum for me, my good boy.”

Nearly instantly, Morty’s back arched off the bed, shudders running through his body as he came harder than he had in a long while, mouth dropped open in a silent moan. Rick worked him through it, until Morty was shaking from the oversensitivity, actively trying to wiggle away from the intense feeling. Rick made a quick note to himself that his suspicions about Morty’s not-so-little praise kink were right. It wasn’t really a surprise, considering how rare praise from the elder was, but that didn’t make it any less amusing. 

Finally relenting and allowing Morty a break, Rick pulled his now-messy hand back. Morty flopped back down, tense muscles relaxing until he was more of a puddle than a person. Rick took in the pretty sight of the panting boy, before moving his sticky hand up and pressing his fingers against Morty’s slightly open lips. Morty took the cue willingly, sticking his tongue out and opening his mouth more to invite the digits in. Lapping and sucking at Rick’s long fingers, eyes fluttering, Morty immediately noticed the bitter-sour flavor of his own cum, which somehow made the whole situation even hotter despite the unpleasant taste. Rick seemed to be enjoying the show too, which made Morty feel an absentminded sort of proud. 

Rick didn’t withdraw his fingers until every one had been lapped clean, far more turned on than he should’ve been by the display of the younger almost sleepily sucking his own cum off. Eventually, though, he did have to pull back, wiping his hand, now sticky for a different reason, on the sheets under them. Morty had been sated by his orgasm, blinking blearily up at Rick as he waited for whatever was next. Rick was pleased that the younger wasn’t panicking or withdrawing in on himself now that he wasn’t as distracted by his lust; he really didn’t feel like having a whole debate about morals while his own cock was about ready to burst.

Rick was even more shocked when, despite his sleepy demeanor, Morty leaned up, wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck and pulled him down to meet his lips in another lazy kiss. Rick was happy to reciprocate, slipping his tongue along across Morty’s bottom lip to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes of making out like teenagers, Morty seemed revitalized. The kid was, well, still young after all, and his body didn’t seem to have any qualms with getting it up again even after just cumming. Reaching down again, Rick gave Morty’s newly interested cock a little squeeze.

“Somebody’s interested -- interested in continuing, huh?” Rick teased. Morty arched up into the grip with a mewl, nodding frantically.

“Somebody -- I remember -- you promised something about f-fucking, n-n-not too tired or -- or something, are you?” Morty managed to tease back after a few false starts, taken over by a temporary moment of boldness.

Rick was quick to put him back in his place, grinding his fully-erect cock down against Morty with a growl. “Careful what you wish for, sweetie.” He warned, smiling with too many teeth. Morty could only gasp as he felt the impressive bulk of Rick press and slide against him, feeling a renewed sense of appreciation for just what he was dealing with now that his senses were less clouded with lust. 

Suddenly overcome with desperation to see for himself what before he could only fantasize about, Morty tugged at the elastic of Rick’s boxers, silently begging the older to remove the last barrier between them. 

Rick snorted at Morty’s enthusiasm. “Alright, I get -- I get it, hold your horses.” He said.

Morty whimpered in confusion as Rick stood from the cot, suddenly cold now that he wasn’t bracketed in by Rick’s body heat. Hearing his distress, Rick threw an amused, “Calm down, sweetheart, I’ll be right back,” over his shoulder as he started to rummage around in the panels lining the walls of the ship. Seeming to find what he was looking for, Rick came back to the cot quickly, stripping out of his boxers along the way and discarding them. 

Morty couldn’t help but swallow thickly at the sight before him as he watched Rick’s every move. Outside the confines of his underwear, Rick’s cock was even more impressive, standing tall and proud against the man’s stomach. Morty was nearly drooling over all of the concepts his imagination provided him with. His attention was not missed by Rick, the elder allowing Morty’s impressed stare to stroke his ego just a bit more. 

Settling back down at the end of the cot, where Morty had made room for him by bending his knees up, Rick put down the jar he had just grabbed. “Still want to do this?” He asked casually, carefully watching Morty’s face for any signs of hesitation. He needn’t have worried. Morty was nodding almost before he could finish the question. 

“I’ve been waiting for so -- so long to do -- for this.” Morty assured him, stumbling over his words in a very Morty-esc fashion. Rick recognized the steely determination glinting in his eyes from the many tougher adventures they had shared, and know the younger was being genuine. 

“All right, well don’t say -- don’t tell me later that I didn’t try to give you an out.” Rick said, grabbing Morty’s ankle and yanking him down the bed until his legs were on either side of Rick’s hips, and the boy was left spread open and exposed. Morty quietly muttered, “Oh jeez, Rick--,” as he covered his blushing face with his hands. 

“Come on, Morty, baby, lemme see that cute face.” Rick sweetly demanded, nice words not covering the command in his tone. 

Morty reluctantly dropped his hands away from his face. Unsure where to put them, he let his hands flop to either side of his head, fingers curling in towards his palms. 

“There we go,” Rick praised again, before darkening his tone, “I want to see every expression you make as I take you apart.”

Morty whined at that, the noise slipping out involuntarily, but seeming to be exactly what Rick wanted to hear if the elder’s own expression was anything to go by. Rick decided that, due largely to the fact that he was about to go crazy if he didn’t get some stimulation of his own, it was time to get this show on the road. Reaching beside him, he held up the jar he had grabbed earlier. 

“Do you know what this is, baby?” He asked, continuing on before Morty could even offer an attempt at a response, “This is some premium -- some real premium shit right here. It’s lube I picked up a few galaxies over. It’ll loosen you riiight up.” 

Wiggling his hips in what he hoped was an enticing manner, Morty was more than ready to experience what Rick was promising, magic lube or no magic lube. Rick chuckled at his silent plea, taking the hint. Twisting the lid off the jar, he liberally coating his fingers before dropping them down to press against Morty’s hole. Not offering more than gentle pressure, yet, Rick watched with pleasure as Morty squirmed and begged, trying to get Rick to press just a little more forward. Finally, when it seemed like Morty had almost given up his seemingly futile begging and squirming, Rick pressed a finger forward without warning, easily slipping in the digit. 

Morty yelped at the shock of an intrusion, but quickly began to wiggle his hips in an attempt to get more. The single finger felt like hardly anything, and he wanted more, now!

Rick got the memo, quickly pulling back and adding a second slick finger as he pressed in again. This time, the fit was a bit snugger, but still hardly a stretch. 

“Come ooon Rick, I-I-I can take m-more, please just -- just!” Morty pleaded, gasping as Rick obeyed and began to move the digits inside him, stretching him open and spreading the tingly lube around. Once the elder was satisfied with how two fingers fit, he pulled back again, only to return with a third, working all three fingers into Morty’s eager body. This was finally approaching a stretch, but wasn’t painful in the least, especially with the help of Rick’s special lube. The fingers seemed to almost slip right in with hardly an issue, even though Morty had expected far more resistance. As Rick toyed with him, wiggling the digits inside him before pulling back and adding still another, Morty gasped and moaned, squirming down to try and get more of the strange but nice feeling of being full.

“So loose for me, sweetheart, bet I could fit my -- my whole fist in you if I tried, huh? So open, such a little slut, look at you, taking four fingers so easy.” Rick prattled, mindlessly adding commentary as he worked Morty open. He watched Morty register his words, an even darker blush rising again on his cheeks. Wanting even more of a reaction to devour, Rick crooked his fingers just so, landing square on the boy’s prostate. Morty nearly jumped at the unexpected pleasure, a moan startled out of his lips as Rick toyed with him even more. 

Finally, after getting Morty so worked up he was hardly coherent, cock drooling against his stomach and tears in his eyes as he stumbled over his pleas for Rick to “please just--!”, Rick decided he had denied himself long enough. Pulling his fingers out, much to Morty’s vocalized disappointment, Rick scooped out more of the gel-like lube, slathering it over his cock and taking the edge off with a few quick, self-satisfying strokes. Ignoring Morty’s whining, Rick positioned himself so he was pressing right up against Morty’s loosened hole, not yet pressing forward, just giving enough pressure for Morty to feel the promise of what was to come. 

“Ready, baby?” Rick asked, admiring how fucked out Morty looked before he had even really fucked him. He couldn’t wait to see the end result. 

Morty nodded nearly frantically, trying to find the words to huff that he had just spent forever begging Rick to get on with it. Before he could, the air was knocked out of his lungs as Rick pushed forward, breaching the first tight ring of muscle. 

Rick groaned around the tight squeeze, even after stuffing nearly his whole hand inside the boy to stretch him out. This kid was going to be the death of him. He kept sliding forward until his pelvis was sitting neatly against Morty’s. As he bottomed out, he forced himself to take his mind away from his own pleasure for a second and make sure Morty was ok too. Morty had his nose scrunched up, cheeks red as he panted, but overall looked like he was just adjusting to the strange feeling, and didn’t seem like he was in any major pain. 

“Good job, baby, way to take me -- take it like a fucking champ, take a deep breath for me and relax your muscles -- there you go, so good for me.” Rick mindlessly praised, running his hand up and down Morty’s side in what he hoped was a soothing manner. He waited until Morty looked more relaxed, breathing even and face un-scrunched, before he slowly pulled back, gently rocking forward again to set a slow and easy pace. 

Morty moaned at the slow drag against his insides as Rick began to move. He felt so stuffed, as full as he could get, when Rick slid all the way in. He swore he could feel the scientist in his stomach with every slow, deep thrust. As much as he loved the feeling of the slow drag, though, it far too quickly became not enough to satisfy him. “Rick, please, can you maybe -- can you please -- more?” Morty managed to ask in a broken sentence, unsure of what he really even meant by more, but hoping Rick could understand. 

Luckily for him, it seemed the scientist did, easily quickening his pace upon hearing Morty’s plea. Pulling almost all the way out with every thrust, and slamming back in quickly, the ship was soon rocking with the intensity of their movements. 

Morty was in the throes of pleasure, head thrown back, hands gripping the pillow under his head. He was nearly choking on the moans and pleas that spilled out of his lolled open mouth, eyes squeezed shut as he did his best to take the onslaught of feelings warping his senses until he hardly knew up from down. He had never felt such overwhelming pleasure in his life, the feeling of Rick’s cock carving him open as the elder’s hands dug bruises into his hips being almost more than Morty could bare. Legs wrapped tightly around Rick’s hip, he drew the other man in closer, never letting their bodies separate completely.

As for Rick, he loved watching the boy under him flush with pleasure. It stoked his pride to know he was the only one who could make Morty feel like this. No matter who else he may sleep with during his life, Rick was determined to make sure Morty would never forget this moment. Digging his fingers in just a little deeper where he had them planted on the boy’s hips, Rick knew without a doubt there would be bruises in the shape of his hands there when he let go. 

“Fuck, Morty, babe, you’re so -- you’re so fucking tight around me, you feel so fucking good.” Rick managed to growl out as he slammed home a particularly deep thrust. His effort was immediately validated as Morty’s eyes blinked open at the praise, or maybe just at the sound of Rick’s voice, a shy and terribly arousing smile ghosting over his lips as he made eye contact with Rick. 

That little look alone was nearly enough to make Rick to embarrass himself. Taking a deep breath and breaking their eye contact for a second to regain his composure, Rick slowed his movements back down, offering a few deep, slow thrusts. Morty whined at the change in pace, but didn’t seem to mind, enjoying the break from the fast fucking because it let him feel every single inch of Rick as he thrust in deep, filling Morty up as full as he could get. 

“S-so -- so full.” Morty whimpered, a hand sliding down to rest against his lower stomach, as if he could feel Rick deep inside him. Rick gave a short, sharp thrust, just to watch Morty shiver. 

“Ready to feel even -- even fuller?” Rick asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Wha--?” Morty started to respond, only to be cut off by his own satisfied moan as Rick picked the pace back up, slamming into the boy, but this time, also taking a hand away from Morty’s hip to grab the younger’s neglected cock. Hand matching the pace of his hips, it wasn’t long before Morty’s moans were reaching a new pitch, any possible attempt he had prior towards volume control long gone. Rick’s composure was also slipping, unable to keep his ragged breaths in check as he watched Morty fall apart under him. 

It wasn’t long at all until Morty’s hand flew from his stomach to grip Rick’s wrist, encouraging his hand to move faster as he arched into the feeling. Squealing the elder’s name, every muscle pulled taunt, Morty came hard. White-behind-your-eyes- I-think-I-passed-out-for-a-second hard. 

As Morty twitched through his own orgasm, Rick also lost control, the even-tighter squeeze around his cock more than he could handle. Especially when combined with the completely blissed-out expression painting Morty’s face. Hunching over and slamming his hips forward as far as they would go, Rick muffled his own orgasm against Morty’s neck, teeth digging in to add a fresh mark to the already mottled skin. 

Pulling back, Rick sat up, letting his softening cock slip out of Morty’s thoroughly ruined hole. He admired the cum dribbling out, content with the knowledge that he had marked the boy inside and out. Morty slowly blinked his eyes open again, having clenched them shut as he was overrun with pleasure. He had to blink a few more times, rubbing at his eyes to make sure what he was seeing wasn’t just a trick from his eyes. Rick was looking down at him with the softest smile he had ever seen on the man’s face. Unsure of how to respond to the uncharacteristic behavior, or really, any of this situation, Morty settled for an awkward smile as he met Rick’s gaze. 

“So, uh -- that was -- I mean -- we --” Morty tried to speak up after a silence dragged on past what felt comfortable, ultimately failing to find the words he was looking for. He didn’t have his thoughts in order, much less his vocal chords, so he didn’t get very far before petering off. 

Rick seemed to sense what he was trying to do, soft smile fading back into his usual scowl of constant irritation. 

“I swear to god, Morty, if you try and -- and make up some excuse about how this was a mistake or something --” Rick snapped, annoyed. 

Morty frantically shook his head ‘no’, waving his hands as if he could physically dispel the thought. “N-no, that isn’t -- I wasn’t going to say that!” He promised, cursing his inability to speak clearly. Rick was looking back at him now, expectantly waiting, and Morty realized with a dawning feeling of dread that the scientist expected him to make sense of the situation. As he continued to remain silent, unsure of what to say, Rick filled the space with a barked-out laugh. “What, Morty, sex flower got your tounge?” He demanded, tone taking on its usual mocking lilt. 

Morty was jolted back to reality with that one sentence, having nearly forgotten why they were in this situation in the first place. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he was overcome by the fear that now that he was ‘cured’, and the drug was out of his system, Rick was going to turn this whole experience into a joke or cruel jab at Morty’s expense. Laying naked, covered in cum, in the back of the ship was a vulnerable feeling, and he really did not need the added emotional stress of being rejected after he finally had the (drug induced) courage to reach out and take what he had been craving for so long now. 

Rick sighed at Morty’s pathetic expression, dragging a hand down his face. He wasn’t trying to bully the kid, for once, he was just quick to go on the defensive at any situation that might put him at a disadvantage. Having to deal with ‘emotionally delicate’ situations like this was a prime example of one such situation. 

“Listen, sweetheart,” Rick tried again, making an active and conscious effort to soften his tone, “I really just -- you just need to tell me what’s going on in that hollow head of yours, so I know -- so I can figure out if some memory erasing has to happen.” 

Morty’s pathetic look only worsened at the mention of memory-erasing, hands back at their futile waving. “No! No, Rick, you can’t erase my memory!” Morty exclaimed, a tad louder than he meant to thanks to the fresh wave of panic soaking his mind. “I-I-I--” He stuttered, the words he desperately wanted to say getting stuck in his throat as Rick’s expectant stare burned straight through him. Throwing his hands over his face in a last-ditch effort to save himself from the embarrassment of what he was about to admit, he whispered, “I m-m-meant what I said before, I r-r-really like you.” Morty mumbled, tears starting to build up behind his hands as his mind ran through all the worst case scenarios. Sure, they had just had sex, but like Rick said, he had the power to basically undo that, and besides, he had seen Rick consider sex for much lesser reasons with more morally ambiguous creatures. All that mattered was that he got to leave them behind, and Morty didn’t want to become another fling that got left behind. “I’m -- I’m s-sorry, I k-know I’m weird and g-g-gross.” Morty whimpered, trying not to cry in earnest. 

He felt Rick’s hands on his wrists, trying to pry Morty’s hands away from his own face, and Morty fought the grip, hard. But in the end, Rick was stronger, pulling Morty’s hands to the side and exposing his tear-streaked cheeks. Before Morty could even stutter out a protest, though, something completely unexpected happened. 

Rick leaned forward and pressed his lips against Morty’s in a chaste, quick kiss. 

Pulling back just enough to meet Morty’s eye, Rick said gruffly, “You might be -- be both weird, and gross, but that doesn’t change the fact that, well, I guess I sort of like you too.” The heavy, uncomfortable feeling, like he was an awkward teenager again, that Rick got whenever he tried to get too emotional, was completely worth it to see Morty’s face. The boy had stopped crying, instead gazing up at Rick with a pure, hopeful wonder that showed he could hardly believe what the other had just said. Unsure of how to act now that he had laid himself out like that, Rick awkwardly chuckled, adding, “I hope -- I hope your ears were open because I’m not gonna say it again.” 

Morty didn’t even try to respond with words. Instead, he threw his arms around Rick’s neck, pulling the startled man down into a tight hug. Rick let them stay like that for a few seconds, before gently pulling back and detangling them. “Not that I -- I don’t appreciate the sentiment, Morty, but now we’re both covered in cum. Smart thinking there.” Rick said flatly, unable to stop his lip from quirking up and betraying him as Morty started to blubber apologies. “Jesus, kid, high strung as always, huh?” He teased, standing up to find something to wipe them both down. Settling for his own discarded shirt, he grimaced as he sacrificed the fabric to the nobel cause of wiping the cum off of Morty’s stomach. 

When they were both at least surface clean, he threw the shirt back to the floor, making a mental note to throw it out later. Climbing back onto the cot, not ignorant to the way Morty had watched him desperately the entire time he was standing, as if he would run away somewhere on this tiny ship, Rick laid down beside the boy was a fake air of confidence. This was new ground for him too, and he really did not know how to handle the idea of feeling attached. 

It seemed that, fake confidence or not, whatever he was doing was good enough. As soon as Rick was on his side, Morty immediately snuggled against him, pressing close as if Rick would disappear should Morty not fit every inch of skin against him. Rick allowed it with an obligatory sigh, really not minding the small body pressed against his own. Having nobody really close to him in his life, he was often deprived of human contact, and despite claiming he didn’t need or want it, Rick couldn’t deny, at least to himself, that he might just be able to get used to having Morty pressed up against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are 12k words later . . . Please feel free to leave me a comment, I'd love to hear thoughts, praise or criticism! I've fallen so deeply into the rick/morty wormhole and the r&m fandom in general, and I hope to make more content for them soon!


End file.
